gleefandomcom-20200222-history
Smooth Criminal
Smooth Criminal by Michael Jackson is featured in Michael, the eleventh episode of Season Three. It is sung by Santana and Sebastian and they are accompanied by 2CELLOS. The performance starts off when Santana decides to visit Dalton Academy to confront Sebastian about what he did to Blaine after their "Michael Jackson Glee Club sing-off" during the song, Bad, in the parking lot. The vocal battle takes place in a room full of chairs, with Sebastian orders his fellow Warblers to leave the room while the duel takes place. Santana asks the two cello players to stay in the room with them to provide the music while they sing. After the performance, they argue about who was better with Santana continues to question Sebastian about what he put into the slushie he threw at Blaine. She hopes to get a confession on the hidden recorder that is taped to her under-boob. After Santana gets Sebastian to admit that he laced the slushie with rock salt, she gets slushied by him herself. Lyrics Sebastian: Uh, as he came into the window It was the sound of a crescendo, uh! He came into her apartment He left the bloodstains on the carpet, uh! She ran underneath the table He could see she was unable So she ran into the bedroom She was struck down, It was her doom Annie are you OK? Santana: So, Annie are you OK? Sebastian: Are you OK, Annie? Santana: Annie are you OK? Sebastian: So, Annie are you OK? Santana: Are you OK, Annie? Sebastian: Annie are you OK? Santana: So, Annie are you OK? Sebastian: Are you OK, Annie? Santana: Annie are you OK? Sebastian: So, Annie are you OK? Santana and Sebastian (Sebastian): Are you OK, Annie? Annie are you OK? Would you tell us that you're OK (Uh!) There's a sign in the window That he struck you - a crescendo Annie He came into your apartment He left the bloodstains on the carpet (Uh!) And then you ran into the bedroom You were struck down It was your doom Sebastian: Annie are you OK? Santana: So, Annie are you OK? Sebastian: Are you OK Annie? Santana: Annie are you OK? Sebastian: So, Annie are you OK? Santana: Are you OK Annie? Sebastian: Annie are you OK? Santana: So, Annie are you OK? Santana and Sebastian: Are you OK Annie? Sebastian: You've been hit by Santana: You've been hit by Santana and Sebastian: A Smooth Criminal Sebastian: Uh, So they came into the outway It was Sunday - What a black day, uh! Mouth to mouth resuscitation Sounding heartbeats - Intimidations Annie are you OK? Santana: So, Annie are you OK? Sebastian: Are you OK Annie? Santana: Annie are you OK? Sebastian: So, Annie are you OK? Santana: Are you OK Annie? Sebastian: Annie are you OK? Santana: So, Annie are you OK? Sebastian: Are you OK Annie? Santana: Annie are you OK? Sebastian: So, Annie are you OK? Santana and Sebastian: Are you OK, Annie? Annie are you OK? Would you tell us that you're OK There's a sign in the window That he struck you - a crescendo Annie He came into your apartment He left the bloodstains on the carpet, uh! And Then you ran into the bedroom You were struck down It was your doom Annie are you OK? Are you OK Annie? Sebastian: You've been hit by Santana: You've been struck by Santana and Sebastian: A Smooth Criminal Santana (Sebastian): I don't know! (Annie are you OK, will you tell us, that you're OK, there's a sign in the window) I don't know! (That he struck you - a crescendo Annie) I don't know! (He came into your apartment) I don't know! (Left the bloodstains on the carpet) I don't know why baby! (Then you ran into the bedroom) I don't know! (You were struck down) (It was your doom) (with Sebastian: Annie!) (Annie are you OK?) Dang, gone it - Baby! (Will you tell us, that you're OK) Dang, gone it - Baby! (There's a sign in the window) Dang, gone it - baby! (That he struck you - A crescendo Annie) Hoo! Hoo! (He came into your apartment) Dang, gone it! (Left bloodstains on the carpet, uh!) Hoo! Hoo! (Then you ran into the bedroom) Dang gone it! (You were struck down) (It was your doom - Annie!) Sebastian: You've been hit by Santana and Sebastian: You've been struck by A Smooth Criminal Trivia *On May 16, 2011, Naya was part of a televised dance off for promoting "Michael Jackson Experience" (a game for Xbox's Kinect) where she danced to this song. *The set-up they had for the performance is the same set-up 2CELLOS (a Croatian cello two man band who also played the cello players featured in the episode) had for their Smooth Criminal video. *This song sold 104,000 singles digitally. *The first shots of this video were directed while Naya and Grant improvised the remaining shots. *Naya has also worked with 2CELLOS on a cover of Supermassive Black Hole. Errors *A cameraman can be spotted on the very right during the performance. *In the studio version of this song, Grant can be heard saying "prescendo", when the actual word is crescendo. Gallery Smooth Criminal6.jpg|Sebastian being flirty with Santana 1326925546.jpg Glee 38907.jpg SebtanaSm.gif Criminal.jpg Dcf197170342453.jpg CaptureSC1.PNG CaptureSC2.PNG CaptureSC3.PNG CaptureSC4.PNG CaptureSC5.PNG CaptureSC6.PNG CaptureSC7.PNG CaptureSC8.PNG CaptureSC9.PNG CaptureSC10.PNG Tumblr_m8staq9odi1qk71sao4_250.gif CaptureSC11.PNG Sebtana22.gif SebastianSmytheSmoothCriminal.gif SmoothCriminal.gif SmoothCriminal2.gif SmoothCriminal3.gif Tumblr m6pvb8HOrI1ra6ungo2 250.gif Tumblr m4dqw3KDm91rszvxro1 500.png Tumblr mhn6aa2xXi1qa8mq1o3 250.gif tumblr_lyblqgHssX1qkex6fo1_500.gif tumblr_lz05x2L74o1rn7mnzo2_500.gif tumblr_lz083jY4Zy1qat4jdo1_500.gif tumblr_lzdap6Lw8Y1ql42aoo2_250.gif Sebtana 38.jpg Sebtana 4.png SC2.gif tumblr_mpgzspLDzi1r6qc3ho5_250.gif tumblr_mpgzspLDzi1r6qc3ho1_250.gif tumblr_mpgzspLDzi1r6qc3ho2_250.gif tumblr_mpgzspLDzi1r6qc3ho3_250.gif tumblr_mpgzspLDzi1r6qc3ho4_250.gif tumblr_mpgzspLDzi1r6qc3ho8_250.gif tumblr_mpgzspLDzi1r6qc3ho7_250.gif tumblr_mpgzspLDzi1r6qc3ho6_250.gif tumblr_lz083jY4Zy1qat4jdo1_500.gif tumblr_lzd76mR0FK1qj6gdco2_500.gif tumblr_lzdap6Lw8Y1ql42aoo3_250.gif tumblr_mga1419iLX1reny9zo11_r1_250.gif tumblr_mga1419iLX1reny9zo10_r1_250.gif tumblr_mga1419iLX1reny9zo9_r1_250.gif tumblr_mga1419iLX1reny9zo8_r1_250.gif tumblr_mga1419iLX1reny9zo7_r1_250.gif tumblr_mga1419iLX1reny9zo3_250.gif tumblr_mga1419iLX1reny9zo1_250.gif tumblr_m8staq9odi1qk71sao6_250.gif bbbbbbbbbbbbbbbbbbbbbbb.jpg Tumblr muvvd3KgCs1ra5gbxo1 r1 250.gif Tumblr muvvd3KgCs1ra5gbxo3 250.gif Tumblr muvvd3KgCs1ra5gbxo4 250.gif Tumblr muvvd3KgCs1ra5gbxo7 r2 250.gif Tumblr muvvd3KgCs1ra5gbxo8 r1 250.gif Tumblr muvvd3KgCs1ra5gbxo5 r1 250.gif Tumblr muvvd3KgCs1ra5gbxo6 r1 250.gif Tumblr muvvd3KgCs1ra5gbxo2 r1 250.gif smooth criminal.png Smooth!santana.gif Smooth.png au_smoothcriminal.gif Videos Navigational Category:Glee Songs Category:Season Three Songs Category:Songs sung by Santana Lopez Category:Songs sung by Sebastian Smythe Category:Glee: The Music, The Complete Season Three Category:Glee Wiki Awards Winner Category:Duets